


Fifty Moments

by WhiteCabaret



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCabaret/pseuds/WhiteCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Aerrow and Stork's relationship based on the 50 One-Sentence Challenge on LiveJournal.<br/>Original Publish Date: January 25, 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I originally wrote and published this story on FanFiction.net between the U.S. airings of season one (finale December 2007) and seasons two (premiere September 2008) of Storm Hawks. Any information revealed about the characters or world of Atmos since then is not present in this story.

#1: Name  
The bird was destined to fly while the weapon was destined to fight.

#2: Sky  
Stork likes the open blue space because he feels there is less danger among the clouds.

#3: Freedom  
Aerrow fights so that others can be free to live the life he enjoys every day.

#4: Wind  
Stork says it will blow them horribly off course, but Aerrow says it will carry them to new adventures.

#5: Potatoes  
Aerrow didn't allow potatoes on the ship after Stork mistook the peels for brain worms.

#6: Hair  
Stork asked if Aerrow liked having hair the color of blood and Aerrow answered that it was the color of the warrior.

#7: Life  
Aerrow suggests that instead of just clinging to life, Stork should try embracing it.

#8: Lightning/Thunder  
Stork didn't think Aerrow was afraid of anything until the boy crawled trembling into his bed during a thunder storm.

#9: Tears  
Stork never thought of Aerrow as a child until he saw the boy cry.

#10: Market  
The first time Aerrow worries about Stork's safety is when he loses sight of the green Merb in the market place.

#11: Gift  
Stork apologizes for wandering off by giving Aerrow a flower, as he assumes this is the standard human custom for apologies.

#12: Melody  
Aerrow likes listening to the Merb sing even if he can't carry a tune in a bucket.

#13: Technology  
Instead of devoting his technological genius to creating devices best suited to protecting himself from harm, Stork now pours over his work desk making weapons for a certain reckless redhead.

#14: Comfort  
It started with a comforting gesture during one of his many panic attacks.

#15: Smile  
It was a rare expression, so Aerrow always cherished the tiny curl on Stork's lips.

#16: Telephone  
Stork’s latest invention allows them to talk to each other from distances apart, even at night from each other's rooms.

#17: Sun  
Stork likes the sun because it burns with the same passion and energy as the young Sky Knight.

#18: Moon  
Aerrow likes the moon because it reminds him of Stork's big, round, pale eyes.

#19: Soft  
Stork's skin was normally cold and clammy, but Aerrow found a warm soft spot on the back of his right shoulder.

#20: Chocolate  
Stork never had chocolate before, so he believed Aerrow when the boy said it tasted best when you melted it and licked it off other people’s fingers.

#21: Kiss  
It was an awkward first kiss when Stork's long muzzle bumped Aerrow's face before either of them expected to make contact.

#22: Taste  
Both found themselves licking their lips afterward and grinning.

#23: Touch  
Stork flew off the handle when the other crew members touched him, but now those tan hands are the only thing that can calm his nerves.

#24: Death  
The Merb spills out poetry about his eminent gruesome demise while the boy just lies beside him and listens.

#25: Hands  
Stork knew how to use his hands for piloting and gadgetry, but never imagined he'd make Aerrow writhe in pleasure.

#26: Innocence  
Stork was hesitant at first since the boy was so much younger than he was.

#27: Weakness  
Aerrow had good strong legs, but his weakness was in his hips where Stork had to hold him steady.

#28: Bonds  
Aerrow was more than willing to accept when Stork says what they've done is "for life."

#29: Waves  
Their breathing falls into unison sounding much like waves washing up on shore.

#30: Ears  
Aerrow loved Stork's ears, especially the way wiggle when he feels frisky.

#31: Sensual  
To everyone else the words sound casual, but Stork recognizes the invitation in the boy's sensual tone.

#32: Sex  
Neither of them appreciated how Finn referred to their relationship with such a blunt word.

#33: Home  
When Aerrow asked why Stork thought of the Condor as home, he said because it was where they first made love.

#34: Jealousy  
Stork never joined the others in battle because he didn't like to see the way Aerrow and Dark Ace looked at each other.

#35: Supernova  
Aerrow always said when he died he wanted to go out in a blazing glory, even if he was forgotten years later.

#36: Rain  
They thought it was just another storm.

#37: Sickness  
Aerrow's throat burned as his stomach spilled onto ground.

#38: Confusion  
There are too many sounds going on at once and he has no idea which way the ship facing.

#39: Blood  
At first, Aerrow didn't know the Merb was hurt because he didn't recognize the color dripping from his head.

#40: Clouds  
The clouds break apart only to illuminate the carnage of the wreck.

#41: Fear  
For the first time in his life, the young Sky Knight is truly afraid.

#42: Pain  
Stork doesn't know what hurts worse: the gash in his scalp or seeing the fear on Aerrow's face.

#43: Heaven  
Stork truly hopes an ethereal paradise waits for him on the other side.

#44: Hell  
This world has been hell enough for him already.

#45: Speed  
Aerrow doesn't want to leave Stork's side, but he's the only one who can get help fast enough.

#46: Devotion  
It's Aerrow's total devotion to Stork that pushes him despite how exhausted he is.

#47: Completion  
The paramedics tell him he's done everything he can, but Aerrow knows he won't be done until Stork is safe.

#48: Star  
He makes a wish on a shooting star.

#49: Happiness  
The feeling rushes through Aerrow when he sees those pale yellow eyes open and green fingers tighten around his own.

#50: Forever  
When the others aren't looking, Aerrow slips a ring to Stork, making an eternal promise.


End file.
